


Sick Love Song

by MelissaLee13



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaLee13/pseuds/MelissaLee13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dhanielle is a waitress at the Seventh Veil and she meets some people that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work ever. I hope you like it!  
> Also, this chapter is just background on characters.

"I don't want to go to go to work today. It's Tuesday. It's going to be so slow and boring." I say to my roommate, Rita, as she goes to get her makeup bag. Before coming back to my room, she turns on MTV and music blasts through the apartment.

"Well, at least that skank Tiffany won't be there tonight. And why didn't you put your hair in little braids like I told you to? You know the crimper is broken."

"I didn't want to. I really want to play up the waves in my hair. If it was any wavier my hair would be curly like yours."

I've always sort of envied Rita. She's so pretty with her long, curly black hair, deep brown eyes, full lips, and stunning body with the boobs, brain, and confidence to go with it.

"But it's 1985, no one wears their hair like that anymore."

"You do. And since when are we like everyone else? Anyway, the fashion these days sucks. I miss the 70s."

"Very true, but hun, where we work we can't exactly dress the way we want."

"Good point, but I'm still doing what I want to my hair." Which was put a shit ton of hair spray in it. My dark red hair going almost past my ass is now wavy as all hell. "I don't think anyone is going to start a riot because my hair isn't crimped like everyone else's."  
Rita does my makeup: blue and green eye shadow to make my blue-green eyes look really pretty, black liquid eye liner so it stays on all night, mascara so my already long eyelashes touch my eyebrows if I look up, and she finishes with pink lip gloss and a touch of blush. Then I put on my work uniform which is a black corset that makes my B cup boobs look really nice, a white mini skirt that if I bend over my ass would be hanging out, and thigh high shiny black heeled boots.

I look in the full length mirror as Rita ties my corset tight and think 'I look really fucking good'. I smile to myself. I never think I look good.

"Whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements or your Godzilla ass will come outta that skirt and terrorize the whole town, it's particularly small tonight."

"Fuck off big tits. All of my bigger ones are in the wash."

"Haha whatever."

Just then, "Let The Music Do The Talking" by Aerosmith comes on the television. I run into the living room and trip over our ottoman causing me to fall flat on my face. Luckily I didn't break a heel or my ankle or anything. But my skirt came up exposing my black undies. Rita witnessed the whole thing, so even after I jump up she's laughing at me.

 

"That was fucking priceless! I even warned you." Rita says, still in hysterics.

The fall is already out of my mind once I see Joe Perry. "Oh, the things I would do to that man. He's so amazingly attractive."

 

"Yeah, I know Steven is." Rita says as she stands next to me, wiping the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I meant Joe you ass wipe!" Rita and I get in this fight all the time. Who's cuter, Joe Perry or Steven Tyler?

Rita looks up. "Oh shit dude! You better go or you're going to be late. It's 6:40pm." She grabs my car keys and throws them at me. Normally, I would have caught them, but right now I'm in a Joe Perry trance so instead my keys end up hitting me in the face.

I cup the side of my face with my hands. "BITCH!" I scream out as a wave of pain runs through my face.

Rita's eyes grow wide. "Oh my God, dude! I am SO sorry."

"Ow fuck! It's alright, it wasn't your fault. It just hurts so damn bad."

Rita makes me take my hand off my face so she can examine where the keys hit me. "It's already starting to bruise." She says and then runs to the bathroom to get her makeup bag. When she comes back she hastily puts cover up over where the bruise is forming. I look down.

"Nice sweat pants. Where'd you get 'em?" I ask looking back up at her.

"Oh thanks. I got them right out of your top drawer. All mine were dirty."

"Yeah, we really should get to that laundry, huh?" I ask as she finishes up with my makeup. "Well, I should probably get going because I'm gonna be late. See you later, hun."

I hug her goodbye and grab the keys that were on the floor and go to my black Jaguar XJS. I speed, going 103mph to make what would normally be a forty five minute drive a twenty minute drive.

As I turn into the Seventh Veil parking lot, where I am a waitress, I look at the time. It's 7:10pm. Shit, I'm ten minutes late. I rush into the back entrance, praying my boss, Tony, isn't here tonight. Luckily, the only person in the dressing room is a really nice dancer named Sarah.

When she sees me, she just smiles. "You're late again." she almost sings.

"Yeah, I know. Where is everyone? And is Tony here today?"

"Everyone's out enjoying themselves for a bit at the bar. And no, Tony's not here."

"Oh, thank God. He's suck a sleazy dick head who won't stop trying to get into my pants." I make a disgusted face.

"He did that to all of us when we were your age sweetie. In a couple years new, younger girls will comer here and you'll be off the hook. At least I know you won't be one of those girls who actually sleep with him."

"But I'm only 22, I'm not that young. And damn right I won't."

"You're the youngest one here though shug, and you're very pretty."

I smile. "Thank you." I might not believe her, but compliments are always nice to hear.

"Now you get to work before someone notices you're late and gets you in trouble." She winks at me.


	2. Chapter 2

1:00am. I'm sitting at the bar talking to Jared, the bartender because no one in here needs my assistance. All the men are paying attention to the ladies dancing and if they want a drink they get it themselves. It's so boring. Just as I predicted.

"So Dhanielle, you're looking mighty foxy tonight." Jared says to me, giving me those bedroom eyes that I've seen so many times before.

"Thanks Jared. You look..." For the life of me I couldn't think of an adjective. He looks the same as he does every night. Long, shaggy, unstyled brown hair that just kinda sits there on his shoulders that makes him look super cute and his big blue eyes that always look pretty. All the girls that work here love Jared, and Jared loves all the girls. He's suck a player that I just can't bring myself to find him attractive. But that doesn't mean I don't flirt with him because he IS attractive. Its just that I don't want to be another one of his one night stands, I'm not the kind of girl that can do that with him. We're friends. And although I'd love to do it with him, I know it won't go anywhere. And I'll have to see him all the time and it won't work out well. I've seen that very thing happen with other girls who work here. It's better if we just stay friends.

"I look what, beautiful?" Jared asks.

Before I can answer, four loud and rowdy biker guys walk in. I can't help but think they are really fucking sexy as I stare at them like a creepy mother fucker. They sit down at one of my tables and I have the biggest smile on my face as I jump off the bar stool.

I decide to wait a second and not rush up to their table because I'd look stupid and really eager to talk to them. I'm glad the other waitresses are either busy or on break because they'd steal my table in a heartbeat to get to these guys.

As I make myself look busy, I notice the blonde one staring straight at my ass. The brunette is looking at me too, but he's kinda looking me up and down like he's examining me. The two with black hair are just looking around the place, probably for their favorite dancer or something. They all have really long, nice hair that is so freaking cute.

Alright, I've waited long enough. I grab a note pad and a pen and make my way to their table. I put on a nice smile and ready my pen.

"Hi, my name is Dhani. How may I help you guys?"

The blonde one smiles, obviously thinking dirty thoughts as he stares at my very average chest. Although the corset helps it look nicer, it's still nothing compared to some of the women here.

The one with the teased black hair then says, "Can you bring us a bottle of Jack Daniels and four shot glasses?"

Usually we don't give out bottles of liquor, you would just have to keep ordering shots, but I didn't want to tell them that.

My smile grows bigger. "I'll see what I can do."

I turn and walk back to the bar to see Jared with a huge smile on his face.

"Come back for more, did ya?"

I smirk at him. "Not this time hot stuff. Those guys at my table want a full bottle of Jack. Can you do that?"

"Oh yeah! Anything for those guys!"

I give him a confused look. "Thanks." He didn't have to be a smartass about it.

Jared turns to get a whole bottle even when there is a basically full one right next to it.

"Four shot glasses too, please?" I say as he sets the bottle of Jack on the bar next to me. He gives me a look that says "you couldn't have said something earlier?" so I bite my lip a little and lean over the bar, showing him my cleavage. Normally I wouldn't act like that, but it's Jared, so I don't care. He looks at my chest, sighs and turns around to grab the shotglasses, then puts everything on a platter for me.

Before I take the tray I run my hand playfully through my hair and bat my eyes at him.

"Thanks hun." I say. He smiles and winks at me. I am one of maybe five girls that work here who haven't slept with Jared. It almost happened once, but I just couldn't go through with it. I grab the tray and make my way back to the table.

The smile returns to my face. "Here you go guys."

"Hey, thanks man. I really appreciate it." Black teased hair says and smiles up at me. He has nice teeth, a pretty smile, and gorgous eyes.

"You're welcome. And if you need anything else, I'll be right over at the bar."

I look aross the table before I leave. Black teased hair has already gotten into the Jack, not bothering with a glass, blonde hair already got up and is practically sitting on one of the stages watching the girls perform, long black hair is taking a shot which will probably be the only thing he'll get out of that bottle, and the brunette has been staring into my eyes this whole time. When my eyes meet his, he smiles, so I return the smile to be polite. He is super cute and has even nicer teeth than black teased hair. I also notice before I turn and walk back to the bar that we have our nose peirced on the same side. I'm not sure why, but that makes me happy.

I sit at the same bar stool that I was at earlier, Fighting off the urge to look back at their table. I want to talk to them so bad, but I settle for Jared instead.

"Those guys are so cute!" I say with a huge smile. Jared looks at me very confused. I quickly glance over my shoulder and see the brunette walking my way. I smile to myself. Maybe he'll talk to me.

"'Those' guys? Don't you know who they are?" Now it's me who is giving him the confused look and I shake my head a little. Before I can say anything though, I hear a voice from behind.

"Hi." The voice was semi-deep and I smile before turning around to see the really cute brunette smiling his brilliant smile. He extends his hand. "I'm Tommy."

I put my hand in his. "Hi, I'm Dhani." There is a little too much enthusiasm in my voice.

He smirks. "Yeah, I know. You introduced yourself at the table, remember?"

I smile real big to hide my embarrassment. I doubt it's working, I can feel the heat radiating on my cheeks. "Right."

He smiles at me as if telling me he knows I'm nervous and it's okay, I don't have to be. Then he lights up a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here. If you could, I'd never stop on nights like this."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of a rule breaker." He takes a drag and blows the smoke in my face, then smiles. "You want some?" He says as he holds the cigarette out to me.

I give him a devilish smile and take a drag. As I exhale, I let out a small sigh of relief. Never has a cigarette made me feel so good. " You made me break my two week streak. I was trying to quit."

The smile disappears from his face. "I'm so sorry."

Now I feel bad. I take another drag. "It's alright. I've come to realize that I like smoking a lot more than not smoking. And it was probably inevitable anyway with the way my roomate smokes."

He still looks really guilty and his eyes are on the floor. I pick up his chin and smile at him. I take abother drag and blow it in his face like he did to me. "Tommy, trust me, I'm not mad at you. It's okay. I was just being a dick. Please don't be sad." I smile at him.

His face lights up. "You wanna see something fucking cool?"

I giggle. "Sure."

He takes the cigarette from me and attatches it to his bottom lip. Then he folds his bottom lip over and moves his jaw up and down. That makes me laugh really hard. I look at him and he is smiling.

"You have a cute laugh."

I feel my cheeks get warm again. He has to be one of the sexiest gusy I've ever met and he called me cute. Well, at least my laugh, but that's a start.

"You wanna see something else?"

"Of course." I giggle again.

He puts the cigarette up his nose and inhales. Then he opens his mouth and blows out the smoke. My jaw drops.

"I have no idea why, but that was really attractive."

His face lights up again and a huge smile makes it's way across his face. "Thank you." He says, almost shyly.

"You are very welcome."

I look at his table. The guy with teased hair is almost done with that bottle of Jack which he most likely drank all by himself, The one with long black hair is now close to the stage watching the girls with a drink of his own, and the blonde is staring at my chest again. I sigh and put my index finger and middle finger in front of my boobs and slowly bring them up to my eyes; his eyes following. Then I point my fingers at him, giving him a look that says, "I'm watching you".

I look over at Tommy. He is staring at his blonde friend angerly and he kinda looks like he's going to bitch him out or kick his ass. I start giggling because his face is just so funny. He hears this and looks at me. "What?"

"Your face. It was really funny. You looked like you were going to kill your friend."

"Yeah, well, Vinnie likes the ladies, much more than is fucking good for him. Sometimes, he just gets carried away."

"When you were here, guys staring at you is very common."

He ponders that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, do you like working here?"

I sigh. "I've only been working here for a little while. In fact, I'm the newest and youngest person here. And it's pretty fun working with my best friend and roomate who got me the job. But the guys get a little out of control sometimes and the tips SUCK. For some reason the people who come here think I want to be tipped in dollar bills also, but I don't take off my clothes so needless to say I don't get as much as the dancers."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. The ladies love when me and my friends come here. We treat them really nice." A huge grin is on his face.

I honestly didn't know if he was being perverted or not so I just smiled. That's how I react when I don't know what to say.

"Hey, Tommy! Stop talking to your lady friend and come on. We're gonna hit the road." Teased hair says while waving for Tommy to go over to him.

"Before you go," I scribble the bill for the bottle of Jack and hand it to him. He takes it then hugs me and whispers softly in my ear, "See you later, cutie."

I almost melt in his arms. I never want this hug to end because for some reason I felt so safe and warm in his arms. Suddenly our embrase ends and Tommy goes to walk back over to his friends.

"Hey, wait. How old are you?" I ask, noticing that I never saw him drink tonight. What if he's just a baby?

"I'm 22." He says with a wink.

I smile. "So am I."

"Come on T! Let's GO!" Teased hair says as he and the other two guys wait at the table, staring at us. Tommy walks over to them and I'm left with my thoughts.

I turn around to see all my fellow waitresses standing at the back entrance staring at me with their jaws on the floor. What the hell is wrong with everyone today? I give them a dirty look. I hate when people stare at me, especially when there is no reason for it.

I look back at the table and the guys are gone. All that's left is an empty bottle of Jack, a crumpled up bundle of money to pay for it, and a still lit cigarette in one of the four shot glasses. I walk over to the table and put everything on the tray to bring back to Jared when I notice a one hundred dollar bill with the words "Love Tommy" and a heart after his name on it. The biggest smile comes across my face.

I go through the rest of the night in a daze. I can't think of anything else but Tommy and when the next time I'll see him may be.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of French toast and Twisted Sister's "I Wana Rock" blasting from the living room. I roll over and look at the callender. It's May 6th.

"Oh shit."

I grab my long, fuzzy white robe and walk out into the kitchen. Rita is dancing, singing and cooking breakfast in nothing but a black tanktop, black panties and my short, silky, purple robe.

She turns around while dancing, but stops when she sees me. "Oh, hey. My green robe is in the wash, so I took yours. That cool?"

"What are you doing?"

She looks at me, confused. "Making us breakfast?"

"It's your birthday. I should be the one making you breakfast."

"Well, I was up first and I like cooking. Besides, I'm better at it than you." We both giggle because to us that sentance sounds perverted.

"No, youre not. I can cook."

"She chuckles. "But I'm cooler. than you. Thusly, I'm better."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say."

On that note, I get out two plates, two glasses, and chocolate milk. While Rita puts the French toast on the plates, I pour myself a glass of chocolate milk and get ready to pour another for Rita when Rita says, "Dude."

I stop. "What?"

"I don't want chocolate milk. That's for pussies. I want eggnog."

I make a disgusted face. "Ew, eggnog is gross."

"You know something? You're gross." She takes her glass and gets some eggnog out of the fridge. When she sits back down, I take a bite of my French toast.

"Oh my god. This is so good."

"Yeah, I know." she says as she takes a bite. "So, anything exciting happen at work yesterday?" she says with a smirk, almost sarcastically.

Just then, the events of last night hits me like a ton of bricks and I get giddy all over again. I stand up so quickly that my chair falls to the ground. I run to my room, nearly tripping over the ottoman again, and grab the hundred out of my wallet. On my way back, I stear clear of the ottoman and pick up my chair very nonchalantly and sit back down.

"My night was great, actually. I met this sweet and funny guy who actually seemed like he was interested in me. Oh, and did I mention he was the sexiest man I've ever seen and he had three friends who were almost as sexy as him?"

"Ooh, I like the sound of them already." She smiles to herself.

"Yeah, and we talked for awhile and I told him how I get crappy tips and then I found this on the table after he left." I say as I show her the bill.

"Love Tommy. How cute. What's his last name?"

I think back. "I don't know."

"Well, did you get his number?"

"NO! Fuck me. How could I have been so stupid? The only thing I know about him is he's 22. I'll probably never see hin again. Great." A huge wave of sadness washes over me.

"Awe, don't think like that. I mean, he gave you a hundred dollar bill. People don't just do that on a regular basis. I'm sure you'll see him again somewhere."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we should probably get to the laundry and shit so you can wear your own clothes for a change." I stick my tongue out at her like the five year old I am.

So we do all the laundry that has piled up for about two weeks, vacuum all the floors to our appartment, and pretty much tidy up every room in the appartment while listening to music and dancing around because we couldn't think of anything better to do before we go to work. Well, that's not entirely true. There's a lot two young women could do on the Sunset Strip, but we needed to at least get the laundry done. As always at 6:00 we start to get ready for work.

"Damn, this place looks nice!" Rita says as she walks down the small hallway to her room.

"What? I can't hear you with the music so loud!" I yell sarcastically as I reach for the remote. I like my music loud too though, so I turn it down only a little. Just enough so we won't get any noise complaints from our neighbors. I fucking hate that.

"Oh, I like this song." I say when a cover of "Smokin' in the Boys Room" comes on. I sit down in the rocking chair and put my feet on the evil ottoman. For some reason, I'm drawn to the TV, this music video intrigues me. "Is MTV the only thing you watch?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rita says from inside her room. "You know, I thought I would've done something more fun on my birthday instead of clean my house."

"I'm sorry." I say as I glance at the TV. "Holy fucking shit!" I yell and stand up.

Rita runs into the room in her sexy queen costume. "What?"

I jump up and down and point to the TV. "That's the guy!"

Rita looks so confused, she has yet to look at the TV. "What guy?"

"The drummer. That's the guy from last night. Tommy!"

She looks at me with utter shock. She still hasn't looked at the TV. "Tommy Lee?! Tommy Lee was the guy that was hitting on you last night?!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait a minute! Was Nikki there?" Rita asks like it's the most important question in the world.

"Who's that?"

She gives me the death stare for a minute but then it turns to excitement when she sees him on television. "That one, the bassist."

"Yeah, he downed a whole bottle of Jack. He also called me, "Tommy's lady friend," I studied the TV for a second. "Those three guys, they were his friends!"

She looked at me with pure sock and awe. "Hold the fucking phone. You met Motley Crue last night?"

"Wait, those are the guys from Motley Crue?! How did I never know what they looked like?"

"I have no fucking clue considering you love the _Too Fast For Love_ album. But do you think they'll come back tonight?! That'd be the best present ever." Rita smiles to herself.

"I freakin' hope so! Imagine, Nikki comes up to you wearing nothing but a little red bow and says 'Happy 25th birthday baby'." I say, trying to get a raction from her. I hope they do come back today. I'd love to see Tommy again and Rita seems like she really likes Nikki. I wonder how the hell I've never known this before.

"Oh god. Don't say things like that to me."

"That's probably why everyone was acting weird around me yesterday. Because Tommy is famous! So Jared wasn't being a sarcastic douche. He just wanted to please the guys with money! Which still makes him a douche, but still."

Rita is staring off into space, probably fantasizing about what I said about Nikki. "Rita! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes! Everyone was acting weird and Jared is a douche. Got it."

"I don't know how I should act around him now. I mean, I had no idea he was the drummer of Motley Crue. Do I treat him differently now that I know?"

"No. Just act like you still don't know. You must have done something right last night that he would leave you a hundred dollar bill that said 'Love Tommy'. Not 'From Tommy', 'Love Tommy'. That's gotta mean something dude."

"Okay, the anticipation is killing me. Let's get ready."

So we get ready as fast as we can (while still looking good) and high tail it to the Seventh Veil.

Rita runs in and looks around very eagerly. Then she comes back to me, who is now standing by the front enterence, with the saddest look on her face.

"There not here." She looks like she is going to cry.

"Dude. It's 7:02. Do you honestly think they'd he here now? Not even everyone who works here is actually here!"

And it's true. The place is dead except for one old guy named Hank who always comes here to see Sarah. He comes here almost every night and stays the whole time we're open. He's very nice, he just has nothing better to do with his life. It's kinda sad. I feel sorry for him, he's such a sweet man. He deserves more than sitting in a strip club every night.

However, there is one person here who I wish wasn't. Tiffany. I hate that snobby bitch. She thinks she's hot shit when in reality she's just an ugly slut. I wish she would find a new job and stop making mine and Rita's lives hell. I hate people who think they're better than everyone else. I've been around too many of those people throughout my life.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just going to think of other things to pass the time."

Rita scampers off to talk to Sadie, another dancer who we've known for a long time. Sadie transfered here from the Tropicana so she could work with us. She is my other best friend. Sadie, Rita and I went to high school together. We've been through a lot together, they are the two people I care about most in this world.

I decide to take Rita's advice and find something to get my mind off the guys. I just really want to see them again and I keep having this thought that it was a once in a life time experience and I'm never going to see Tommy again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't work at all. All I've thought of is Tommy and the hours seem to drag on and on. It's 1:30am now. A half an hour after he showed up last night. I feel so creepy and obsessive, but I really want to talk to him again. And come on, what girl hasn't felt like this at least once in her life?

Rita is taking her second break of the night, this one being an hour long (the past one being a half hour long) and she has taken her place by me at the bar.

"Hey, is Tony here today?" Rita asks.

"No." Both Jared and I say.

"Good. Hey Jared, get me a Coke and Captain."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes her and turns to make her drink.

She rolls her eyes and looks at me. "What a creep." She says as she receives her drink, not caring if Jared hears her or not.

Ever since I've known Rita she's been like that. She doesn't care who hears her opinions, thoughts, feelings. She'll say whatever she wants whenever and wherever she wants. And it doesn't matter because if it gets her into trouble she always finds a way to get out of it. She can kick anyone's ass who threatens her. She's tough, strong, fearless, simply one of the most badass people I've ever met.

And then we here it. Loud ass motorcycles outside the building. Rita turns to me with joy in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Then they walk in like they own the place. Nikki (teased hair), Mick (long black hair), Vince (blonde hair), and then Tommy.

Rita downs her drink and slams the glass on the counter. Tommy hears this, looks over, sees me and smiles. I smile back at him and then at Rita who is practically bouncing in her seat. I'm keeping my cool better than she is right now. Tommy hits Nikki on the chest with the back of his hand and gestures for him to follow him over here. By now, Rita is probably having a fucking heart attack.

"Hey, what's up? How are you?" Tommy says to me while giving me a hug. "I told you I'd see you later." He says and smiles when we stop hugging. "I was really hoping you'd be here tonight."

"I great actually." I smile back, realizing I'm not as collected as I thought. "I was really hoping you guys would be here tonight too." How pathetic do I sound right now? I look at Rita who is still smiling and staring at them. "Tommy, Nikki, this is my best friend and roomate, Rita."

Rita waves and hits her head on the wall behind her. She grabs her head and yells. Then looks behind herself at the wall, looking ofended and angry at it.

Nikki looks at her, concerned. "Are you okay."

Rita looks at him and shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Now, Nikki just looks shocked and I immediately start laughing. Rita looks at me, super pissed likes she's going to attack someone and I stop my laughter to mouth the words, "It's Nikki" while subtly pointing at him. Realization of what just happened washes over her.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Rita says while hugging Nikki. The hug looks really awkward from my point of view because Nikki is shirtless and Rita is in a strapless bra, a thong, and a small silk robe. "I'm half cocked right now so I don't always thing straight. How are you?" She looks at him with the best smile on her face, trying to put the attention on him instead of herself.

"I'm kind of feeling that way too. No worries." He smiles back at her. For a split second I see her sigh in relief, having not ruined her chances with Nikki. Sometimes her temper gets the best of her. Sometimes it scares me. Not that I'm scared of her doing something to me, I'm just the type of person who doesn't like to start conflicts.

I look at Tommy. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know. Same old same old. Nothing really not worthy." He shrugs and looks around. "Oh, hold on." He runs over to get the rest of his band.

"Guys, this is Dhani and Rita. Ladies, this is Mick and Vince." He says and then looks next to him. "Oh yeah, and Nikki." He laughs and Rita and I hug the other guys as well. When Rita hugs Vince, he grabs her ass. She pulls away from him and goes behind him to put him in a choke hold (without actually choking him) so fast that no one really knows what's going on.

"Don't touch. You have to pay extra for that." She spits at him and then lets him go. The rest of us start laughing and Vince kinda just looks ashamed and embarrassed. Tommy and Nikki practically fall to the ground, they're laughing so hard.

"So, do you girls like working here?" Mick asks after everyone stops laughing, probably to lighten the mood though he does look like he genuinely cares.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun actually. The tips are good and it's always fun to meet new people." Rita smiles at Mick and Nikki. I open my mouth to answer too, but I am interrupted before I can even get any words out.

"Watch out guys, Rita gets around." Jared says from behind the bar, clearly eavesdropping on our conversation. Rita turns to look at him angrily.

"Fuck you, Jared! You're one to fucking talk. You've slept with pretty much every chick that works here. And seeing as Dhani is the only one I can think of who you haven't fucked, let me tell you this, hun. His dick is no longer than this." She turns to me and holds up her pinky.

Jared and Rita used to be really good friends. They even tried dating once. And that's when everything went wrong. I'm not exactly sure about what happened, neither of them would speak about it or to each other civilly again.

Jared walks angrily away from us and Nikki's mouth drops. "Wow. You're feisty, aren't you?"

"Eh, if someone pisses me off, I'm gonna call them out on it. I like fighting and I don't back down." She looks at Nikki matter-of-factly.

Nikki smiles again. "You remind me of myself."

Nikki and Rita go off into their own conversation so I decide to do the same. I turn to Tommy and smile at him. He looks down at me and smiles too.

"What?"

"I saw you on TV today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, "Smokin' in the Boys Room" came on. You know, me and Rita did that in high school."

"What? Smoke in the boys room?"

"Yup. We liked the song and were really rebellious back then. We still kinda are."

He gives me a disbelieving look. "I can see that with Rita, but you? I see you as more of a sidekick."

"Am not! I can hold my own. I bet I can keep up with you in the drinking game." I turn to Jared. "Jared! Can you get me and my friend here some drinks?"

I was expecting something perverted and a smile like usual, but Jared just gives me a dirty look and mumbles something under his breath as he walks away, not even bothering to get the drinks. Ever since I've known Jared, I've never seen him at this way towards me.

"Alright, fine." And with that, I stand up, jump over the bar (thankfully not falling on my ass in the process) and grab a bottle fo Vodka and a bottle of Jack. Then I hop over the bar again and sit back on my stool while handing Tommy the Jack.

Jared walks back over to us. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's alright bud, just put it on my tab. The little lady and I have something to fuckin' settle." Tommy has a big smile on his face.

Jared just rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

I put my bottle up in the air. "Cheers." Tommy clinks his bottle against mine and we both take a huge swig.

Oh god. I haven't had straight Vodka in forever. It tastes like rubbing alcohol and burns my throat on the way down. Maybe I'm not as cool as I thought either.

"You gonna make it?" Tommy asks. He still has that huge smile on his face. I must have made a gross face or something.

I yell, "Yes!" and take another huge swig. I'm not a very good loser, especially when I'm trying to impress someone as well. I drink again. I gotta get used to this again, don't wanna seem like a pussy who only drinks mixed drinks. Every time I take a sip it burns like hell though.

"So, why aren't you a dancer?" Tommy asks me. "You're a lot prettier than her." He says as he points to Tiffany. "Shit! I'm so sorry if she's your friend."

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Thank you so much for saying that; I fucking hate Tiffany! She's a bitch. And I'm too damn clumsy to be a dancer. I'd fall on my face."

"You look too... you don't look clumsy. You hopped over the bar without falling."

_Yeah, I was surprised that I didn't fall doing that_ , I think. I smirk at him . "Trust me, I'm not good on my feet."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Rita and Nikki.

"Hey, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Rita says. We walk a little ways away from the guys, just out of ear shot. "So, I had this great idea..." Oh god. "...about what we could do to fuck with Tiffany." Okay, this is going to be great. Rita always comes up with good ideas to mess with people.

"Alright, let me hear it."

"Okay, Tiffany's a bitch. So we should totally change her song because come on, Madonna sucks. And you know how I still have those records in the trunk of my car?   
Well, one of them happens to be a Queen record."

I just look at her, somewhat confused. "And?"

"And we could change it to 'Fat Bottomed Girls'!"

"Fuck yes!" I say a bit too loud. I notice a few people staring in my direction.

We walk back over to where we left Tommy and Nikki. "Sorry hun, we're going to have to postpone this til later. Me and Rita have to go do something." I say very smooth and mysterious.

"And it's going to be hilarious!" Rita finishes with excitement.

So Rita and I go outside to her red Ferrari to get the record. We see Nikki coming toward us as we make it to her car.

"Is this your car?" Nikki asks, pointing to the Ferrari.

"Yeah?" Rita says back.

"I have a Jaguar XJS." I say proudly, butting into their conversation.

"That's Tommy's favorite car," Nikki informs me with a playful smirk, then turns back to Rita. "That's hot. How do you guys afford these great cars?"

"Well, as a stripper, I get paid pretty nicely. It's mainly the tips that buy me nice things though."

"And when I bought my car I was juggling two jobs plus whatever else I could do. But both of my bosses were creeps who constantly harassed me. One even tried to rape me. So I quit both jobs and Rita got me the job here."

"Yeah, Tony isn't the best person in the world, but I know he wouldn't go that far."

I didn't want to say anything, but Tony has been getting kind of out of hand lately. I can see the signs and I've heard stories recently. He's been getting really handsy with some of the girls.

"Wow man. That's terrible, I'm so sorry." Nikki says to me.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it, it's in the past now." I try not to think about my past that much. I'm trying to better my life, and I've been doing a relatively good job of it lately. I've done some things in my past that I'm not particularly proud of, but I'm moving forward now, and things have been looking up for me.

I look back at Nikki and see that he's still kinda looking at me like he feels sorry for me. I smile in response, I don't want him to feel sorry for me, I'll be fine. At least that's what I always tell myself.

We grab the record and I give it to Dave, the DJ, who loves us because we says we're "funny as shit", while Rita and Nikki go back to the bar and sit by Tommy.

"Oh my dear Lord, this is going to be hilarious!" Dave says as he takes the record.

"Thank you so much Dave. I can't stand Tiffany and Rita came up with the great idea that I think everyone will enjoy."

"It's no problem at all, I always love a good laugh."

I thank him again and walk back over to the bar.

"Alright, prepare for some funny shit in about five minutes."

Rita started laughing, Nikki is snickering and Tommy just looks confused.

"Get ready for this bro," Nikki says to Tommy, putting his hand on his shoulder. The confusion on Tommy's face only grows at the statement.

I turn my head and see Tiffany getting on the stage and putting in her ear plugs. She takes them out in the middle of her performance and I have no idea why she puts them in in the first place. I can hardly contain my amusement as she gets ready. Suddenly "Fat Bottomed Girls" blasts through the entire place. I guess she can still hear the beat or just does the same routine every time or something because there she goes, dancing away.

As soon as Freddie belts the title line of the song, pretty much everyone is laughing or showing some sort of amusement. Tommy bursts out laughing which causes me to laugh too. We stare into each others eyes for a moment while still laughing. It made my stomach explode with the feeling of butterflies.

Tiffany takes out her ear plugs just as Freddie sings "big fat fatty" and her face drops. She stands still, taking everything in with pure embarrassment on her face. That almost makes Rita fall off her stool laughing. Luckily, Nikki was there to save her. They exchange a look kinda like the one Tommy and I just shared.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but I have to meet that snarky bitch as she get's off the stage. I'll be back though." And with that, she gets up, kisses him on the mouth, smacks my arm acknowledging me to follow her, and walks away. I give Tommy an apologetic look and follow her toward the stage.

When I catch up to her, she leans a little toward me. "Did that look cool? I was trying not to show my nerves or excitement when I went in for the kiss."

"No, man. You looked badass. It caught me off guard so I can only imagine how he felt."

"Oh, he probably gets it all the time," she said, demeaning herself.

"Maybe, but not from girls he's in to, I'm sure."

"Really? You think he's in to me?" She has a smile on her face.

"Dude, come on. Usually it's me who is worrying and you reassuring me." I glance back at Nikki who still has the same shocked/happy face as when I left. "Yeah, he's totally in to you."

"Good. You don't understand, man. I've had a crush on him for years, ever since I first saw him and heard his music. It'd be like if you met Joe Perry, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I understand."

We reach the stage just as Tiffany is getting off. She gives us both the dirtiest of looks. "I know it was you who changed my song." She says in the snootiest way possible.

"Damn fucking straight, bitch! And you wanna know why? 'Cause you're an annoying little cunt."

"Well, at least I know how to keep my legs closed."

"Bitch please. You've practically fucked every guy in a one hundred mile radios."

Just then, Nikki walks up and stands next to me, who has stepped a little away from the action. Only far enough where I'm not up in their shit and so I won't accidentally be hit if stuff starts flying.

"Hey, what's up?" Nikki says, still smiling.

"Ssssshhhhhh! Fight." I say, pointing at Rita and Tiffany. I don't wanna miss any of this.

"Not yet, anyways," Tiffany says and smiles at Nikki.

"Not even, bitch."

"Oh come on. You only want him for his money. What other feelings could you possibly have other than sexual attraction? Let someone else have a try."

Rita takes a shot from the table next to her and downs it. "You don't know me!" She screams before she headbutts Tiffany who stumbles backward but doesn't fall.

"How the hell do you know how I feel about him? Not everyone is a fucking money slut like you."

"You're a fucking bitch." Tiffany says and goes to walk away. As she's turning around, she says, "Tony is definitely gonna here about this, so you should say goodbye to your job."

Rita takes her by the back of her head and slams it on the stage. Tiffany falls to the floor, unconscious. Rita turns and gives us the "oops" face and shrugs.

"Well, that escalated quickly," I say right before Nikki says "That was awesome! I've never had a girl I like fight over me before."

Rita's face lights up. I assume she heard him say he liked her.

"So you know who I am, don't you? That makes you even cooler! Most girls who know and like me freak out with excitement. You treated me like any other guy." He walks to her, takes her face in his hand and kisses her.

I feel really creepy just standing here watching them make out. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go over here." I doubt they heard me, but I don't care. I walk back over to Tommy.

"What the hell just happened? And why is no one helping that girl?"

"Yeah, about that. Everyone here kinda hates Tiffany, especially Rita. She was talking about Nikki so Rita kicked her ass. So I guess no one is helping her because she's such a bitch. It's karma."

I look back over. Rita and Nikki are still going at and Sadie is helping Tiffany now. Sadie never really liked conflicts so even though she doesn't like most people, she is still nice to them. Tiffany stands up, her forehead is really read and probably bruising like her right eye.

"Also, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. What time is it anyway?"

Tommy looks down at his watch. "It's almost three. And you are working, though I haven't really seen you work. You've just been fooling around with Rita and drinking with me. Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?"

I shrug. "Not really. Now that Tony's at an all time high on drug intake, he really doesn't pay attention. Speaking of work, Rita!" I yell her name.

Rita and Nikki come running over to us, followed by Vince.

"Hey, is he paying extra? I saw you two over there making out all hot and heavy." Vince says to Rita. I can't tell if he's joking or not. I also couldn't help but notice that he mentioned them making out, but didn't mention the cat fight. Interesting.

"I don't have to, bro. We have an agreement." Nikki says and Rita giggles.

"Rita, it's almost three. You've been on break for too long and you've gotta get ready."

"Fuck," Rita kisses Nikki again and runs to the dressing room.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear from behind me. I jump and about have a heart attack. When I turn around, I see Mick looking really confused.

"A lot of crazy shit, that's what." Tommy says.

"Yeah, I've seen Rita punch the lights out of people a lot of times, but she's A.) never done it at work, at least not inside and B.) has never fought over a guy before. I think you guys are bringing something out in her. I mean, she's been wanting to kick the shit outta Tiffany for awhile, but never did until tonight."

"So are we like, bad influences or something?" Mick asks.

"I don't think so, I haven't seen her this happy since high school."

"So, what you're saying is we should stick around and make friends with you lovely ladies?" Vince asks.

The only one who looks innocent here is Mick. And maybe Tommy, but not really. These guys could have anyone, so why do they want us? I'm not even going to question it, I might spoil something.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I say as I smile at the band.

"Sweet!" Tommy practically shouts in my ear.

"So, you guys should probably get a good seat. Rita's about to go on and she's one of the best."

Mick, Nikki and Vince go sit at a table not far from me and the stage. Tommy goes to get up too, but I stop him. "Not you."

He gives me a playful smile. "Oh really?"

"Really. You're staying with me."

 


End file.
